Laurent Meets the Succubus Sisters
by BloodsuckingLeech
Summary: Before he became the Wolf Boys chew toy, Laurent had a hot romp in Alaska with the Denali coven. Lemony goodness!


**A/N: Ah, Laurent, the sexy Frenchman that did not get to have his story told. His Vampire life was snuffed out all too soon, yet just in time for our dearest Bella. But before he became the Wolf Boys' chew toy, he had a naughty romp in Alaska with the Denali coven. Written a few years back as part of a larger story, and way before the movies, as you will read, my Laurent does not rock dreds.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, Queen Stephenie Meyer holds them, but the lemons,ah. . .they are from my twisted mind.**

**Oh, for the love of a lemon I present to you for your voyeuristic pleasure:**

**THE DAY AFTER: LAURENT MEETS THE SUCCUBUS SISTERS**

I arrived in Denali shortly after midnight. I fed all the way here, not knowing what I would face in regards to diet choices. Carlisle did not tell me much about the coven, as things were very hectic at the time, so I got basic directions and his promise that he would call ahead and inform the sisters of my impending arrival. Instead of going directly to the house, I sat on a rock outcropping overlooking a frozen lake in this God and man forsaken wilderness and questioned just what the hell I was doing here in the first place.

I suppose growing restless of the boring, nomadic life I had lived up until now coupled with experiencing first hand what the Forks coven had managed to achieve, stirred memories in me long dead of family, home, and belonging to something meaningful. Of the wife and family I lost long ago.

_Ce qui la baise_ !?! (what the fuck!?!) Where did that memory come from? I must be losing my wits.

So, I sat there, contemplating my future, and the sun inevitably came up. I bid au revoir to the scenery, not knowing what was ahead of me, but also in full confidence knowing that I would no doubt take quick command of the situation and make it suit me. Women were a gift for me to unwrap.

Even as a human, my reputation with the ladies was second only to Casanova's accomplishments. My extraordinary good looks, and of course my natural charm as a Frenchman were all I needed to secure an _affair de sexe_ whenever I pleased. Which was frequent, I chuckled to myself. And now, as a vampire, I was an even greater unstoppable force in the affairs of the bedroom. My charm, my looks and my special talent of persuasion combine together and I am a formidable opponent. I have been the terrible phantom of the night to countless women, mortal or not, although the mortal women also served as a post coitus snack. So I won in all ways.

These sisters will not know what hit them and by the time I am done with them I will own them.

I walked up to their rather palatial mansion, which I must admit was impressive. A three story structure, the facade was entirely made of natural stones and timber. The remote location made discovery by humans absolutely impossible. Surrounded by jagged peaks with sheer drops and at an altitude that would be uncomfortable even with breathing equipment, their anonymity was assured.

As if from nowhere a tall, blond woman appeared standing about 250 feet or half way up the pathway to the front entrance. Undoubtedly Tanya, the statuesque woman was indeed the stuff little boy's fantasies are based on. She stood there, eying me carefully, hands on her curvy hips, one long limb sticking out the split in her floor length forest green Chinese Silk robe.

She looked over my head and called out, "Q_ue pensez-vous, cheri, devriz-vous nous le garder_?" (What do you think darling, shall we keep him?)

Abruptly, Irina dropped down from the trees above and landed gracefully in front of me, only a foot and a half away from my face. She was a vision. She was more athletic, softer, more proportionally voluptuous than her sister, with long straight silky auburn hair that danced just above her ass. She was clad in a curve hugging deep red velvet very mini dress, off the shoulder long sleeves and oh my, it was backless. She was wearing black leather thigh boots with spike heels that brought her closer to my height of 6 feet. She was a vision of loveliness and I ached to hold her.

She looked me up and down several times, hands on hips, honey pink lips pursed. Her eyes lingered briefly on my groin and then up to my face and then back to my groin, where she tried to picture what was beneath my jeans, I suppose. Then, slowly, she walked around to the back of me, studying me from behind. I waited patiently until she was through having her fun. I nodded to myself and smiled, she was going to get it, but good, oh yes.

"He's _lovely_ Tanya!" She finally exclaimed, "Carlisle's description did not do him justice at all!"

"Yes, sister, I agree. Do you want him?"

What? Wait-am I hallucinating??

"Hm. . ." she hesitated. Then looking into my shocked face, she called over her shoulder, "I'll take him, yes."

"He's very pretty," Tanya mused," But how does he _smell _?"

That was it. . ."Ladies. . ." I began to protest in a firm, manly voice, but only a cracked whisper squeaked out.

Irina stepped forward towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her hands began to run slowly down my arms to my hands at my side.

"Mmmm," she sighed softly.

The _scent_ that came off her throat was driving me wild. The pressure in my jeans increased as did the venom in my mouth. I tried to touch her, but found she had some kind of incredible death grip on my hands and pinned them to my sides.

I just needed her to look in my eyes. . .just once. . .come on, Irina. . .look into my eyes. . .She leaned back and then did it. She looked into my eyes. I had her now! I turned the full force of my persuasion onto her and I felt her grip loosening on my hands. She opened her mouth and leaned in for a kiss.

"IRINA!" Tanya called out, "STEP BACK!!" Irina blinked and snapped out of it just as our lips were to meet. Taking a step backward from me, I started to follow, taking a step towards her.

Tanya quickly interceded by jumping in between us, placing a long, shapely leg straight out, her foot on my chest, stopping me in my tracks.

"Now, now Laurent, let's not be impolite," Tanya laughed heartily, released me and walked up the path to the house.

"That's quite a talent you've got there, Laurent," Irina stated plainly, wiping the corner of her mouth, eyes narrowing.

"And may I say the same to you, Cheri," What an understatement!

"I'm just getting started," she said with a wicked grin, "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"After you, Mademoiselle," I bowed and waited for her to pass. She spun on her heels, heading up the path to the mansion. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as I watched her firm tush sway one way and then the other under the tight velvet, defining her ass cheeks perfectly.

As she ascended the stairs, a stiff, cold breeze blew in my face and I caught the scent of her arousal full in the face. I found myself stumbling backwards, landing on the cold stone walkway on my ass. It was the most exquisite, intoxicating scent I had ever had the pleasure to fill my senses with. I sat back on my hands in a daze, waiting for my head to clear enough to stand.

"Oh hell, Laurent," I shook my head, mumbling to myself, "you are in deep trouble. I'll have to thank Carlisle when I see him again."

I heard their laughter from inside the house and ran like an eager school boy to join them.

**xoxoxox**

I stumbled up the stairs, shaking my head trying to clear it. Upon entering the grand foyer of the massive stone structure, incredibly, I saw that both Tanya and Irina were being waited upon by two _human _males.

The sisters stood passively as these two servants undressed and dressed them wearing physique hugging red long sleeved t shirts and boxer briefs. I watched intently as this. . .this _human _touched Irina, his hand sliding the fabric of her dress down her arms, her breasts, her hips, her long shapely legs to her now bare feet where she gingerly stepped out of it.

She was standing there in nothing more than 3 golden triangles tied to her with gold cords hiding her most intimate secrets from me.

Purely on instinct, I let out a low warning growl. My pants were suddenly too tight-I needed release. I needed Irina right now. My passion overriding my other senses, I lowered into a crouch position. I prepared to take out that boy who dared touch this goddess and then I would just take her! Feel my lips on her breasts, my swollen shaft in her body, hips crashing together, legs entwined.

I looked into the horrified face of my prey- ha ha! The boy was frozen with fear. Tanya's face was darkly amused but Irina was plainly displeased.

I let out a loud growl. But before I could twitch a muscle, I was knocked-no kicked-to the floor. In a flash, Irina had me down, one foot on my throat, the other planted on my genitals. Her arms were splayed over her head like she had performed a grand jete' and landed on me.

She looked down at me. I was stunned. I was paralyzed. She was clearly in charge.

I stared into her eyes, to disarm her, to draw her into my web. Sensing my intent, she removed her foot from my neck and lay it across my eyes, pinning my head to the floor.

"Uh, uh. . .play nice," She teased in a seductive whisper. "If you can't behave, you can't stay. And I _want _you to stay, _d'accord_ (agreed) ?"

"Oui" I acquiesced. No, I _surrendered_.

She executed a graceful back flip off me, landing softly on the balls of her feet. Looking around at the now empty foyer, she put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips,

"Now that you've scared off the house boy. . .hm. . .guess I'll. . .have to make it up to him later. . .oh well. . ." she sighed wistfully, looking out the window.

She finished dressing herself in a gold crushed velvet, short sleeved turtle neck half shirt that came just an inch under her succulent tits, revealing her flat, toned tummy. A pair of sinfully tight black capri length leggings covered her firm, round ass and then she turned her attention back to me.

I was in the middle of trying to discreetly adjust my now painful erection.

"I can help you with that, if you want, that is." She smiled, gesturing with her chin towards my very obvious problem.

"Sil vous plait, Cheri?" I eagerly held open my arms for her. Was I _asking_ her?

"Follow me, " She said simply, spun around gracefully and walked across the massive stone grand foyer towards the open wooden doors at the far back of the hall.

Inside the cozy room Tanya was lounging on a white satin divan, wearing a long pink silk robe with boa feathers on the cuffs and collar. She looked like a glamorous Hollywood starlet from the 40's. She was talking on the phone.

"Yes, Carlisle, he arrived safe and somewhat sound. We're deciding what to do with him—ha ha ha. . .yes! I'm sure we will. Yes, we were just sitting down to talk over the house rules. Thanks darling. You, too. Give Esme my love. Tah, darling."

Irina took a seat at the end of the divan and crossed her legs. I sat across from them on an ornate Louis XVI chair and waited for whatever to begin. Books adorned the shelves, resembling a library and there were a couple of glassed in display cabinets here and there with some kind of bric-a-brak in them.

Tanya put the phone down on the gilt edged table next to her, sat up and began the meeting.

"Well, it seems that your ex-coven is causing quite a bit of trouble for our friends the Cullens. I am rather fond of Carlisle and Esme and the rest, but I'm not sure why they are going to such lengths to protect this _human_ female."

Her house boy entered the room carrying their mail on a silver tray and put it on the little table in front of her. She took his hand and patted it.

"Humans are enjoyable yes. . ." She flashed a brilliant smile at him and his heart audibly accelerated dramatically. He bent down and sweetly kissed her hand then let himself out.

"But honestly! All of this fuss over a girl-a mere mortal! Edward has very specific tastes, I suppose, for him to finally choose to mate after all of these years. You met her Laurent. . .tell me. . .Laurent?. . Laurent!"

My name made me snap out of my fascination with Tanya's legs. Each toe was painted blood red and some were bejeweled with dainty silver rings. I wanted to do things to her that I've never done before. I wanted her for mine. I wanted to possess her. Was I finally going mad ??

To get my attention, Tanya flung a round object at my head, which I easily caught. Then, she began to tell me the so-called 'house rules.'

"We have decided to offer you the comforts of our home, to join our coven, if you will. But know this: If you accept, you have to adopt our lifestyle. . ."

Blah, blah, blah. Tanya's words just milled around in my head as Irina crossed and uncrossed her legs, letting a fresh wave of her scent flutter on the air over to me. I uncrossed my legs as my erection pressed harder against my jeans. I _must _have release!

Tanya eventually stopped blabbering. Irina stood and walked seductively towards me. Kneeling down between my legs, she placed her hands atop mine, holding them firmly to the chair arms. She looked at the large bulge straining against my zipper. I began to squirm. It felt as if her gaze had invisible hands that were tugging at my cock.

"Do you understand what this means, my love?" I was paralyzed with anticipation, I could only numbly shake my head rapidly. I would curse myself out later for being such a pussy. . .but right now. . .her lips were inches away from my throbbing dick. Of their own accord, my hips surged forward.

"You don't get to play until your eyes change to gold." She bit her bottom lip, glistening now with venom.

"Wha-" I began to ask. . .then Tanya stood up suddenly, her robe falling softly to the floor and cried-

'WE HUNT!!" Laughing, she leaped out the open window and dashed off into the forest calling our names!

I turned to Irina who was stepping out of her clothes. "Come on, Laurent," she threw her head back and laughed with great joy at my incredulous face, "We hunt _au naturale_, as God intended!"

I looked down. At her feet were the little gold triangles and gold cords on the floor. I held my breath. Her natural breasts were beautiful, breathtaking, her nipples a lovely coral pink and erect. I scanned down, down, down her round hips and then the light brown and gold curls, so soft.

But before I even formed the thought to reach out to her, she was gracefully perched upon the window sill, beckoning me."Get naked! Hurry!" and took off running into the woods.

I wildly stumbled around trying to take everything off at once. My hiking boots knotted together, my socks ripped, my pants and then my boxer briefs had to be delicately removed around my hard member, it was so painful at this point. My shirt buttons flew off shattering the glass front of one of the cabinets. But dammit! I was naked and flying out the window into the trees as fast as I could.

Following Irina's scent was easy. I found them perched 150 feet off the ground on a limb surveying the snow covered landscape. I watched and waited then followed them as they flung themselves into the air towards a herd of caribou.

We hunted non-stop. Disgusting. But I was willing to comply when she had dangled such a succulent reward for my efforts. We went very deep into the frozen wilderness where we fed on the blood of polar bears, snow foxes and wolves, taking down a large pack of 25 or so in a matter of a minute at the most. I found it most distasteful, I assure you, but exhilarating also.

We hunted for two days and then headed home under cover of night lest anyone should catch a glimpse of the three naked laughing fools, throwing snowballs at each other and romping like children in the snowdrifts. I found myself feeling lighter emotionally being around these two happy creatures. Their laughter was infectious, their joy unyielding. They were truly content with their lot in life and were determined to live, really live life as it was intended, I think. Irina was funny and goofy and I was falling hard.

Their only solemnity fell around the subject of making love, something they did with an almost spiritual reverence. Their gifts were not only the ability to give and receive the ultimate physical pleasures, but to them the art of love making was a form of worship, thanking their creator for their heightened senses and pleasuring abilities far beyond what can be imagined. They live, not for selfish hedonistic pleasure alone, but in their blissfulness that their talents bring to their extraordinarily grateful playmates.

We walked into the house, all three of us together lighthearted and laughing, covered with mud, muck, leaves and debris in our hair. The house boys immediately descended on the girls, whisking them away to their quarters to clean them up. Irina told me where my quarters were located and that I would find a change of clothes and whatever I needed for my comfort waiting for me there. I was instructed to clean up, change and meet in the den when I was ready.

"Incidentally, the house boys are leaving with Tanya to join the others in Sitka," She explained, so I wouldn't be tempted by human flesh while I was so new to the diet.

I ascended the stairs towards the second floor. The guest suite consisted of 3 large rooms: living room, bedroom and bathroom complete with water closet for human guests, of course.

The grand shower occupied an entire room all to itself. The two outside corner walls had floor to ceiling windows with a beautiful view of the snow capped mountains. Tiers of hanging baskets filled with orange and yellow hot house flowers hung to either side of them. The wall that the Phoenician arched doorway sat in held a magnificent Italian marble mosaic in muted blues, purples, oranges, yellows reminding me of Tuscany at Sunset. And the fourth wall had many lighted shelves on it holding towels, cloths, various colorful fragrant washes and elixirs, loofah sponges and so forth. There were two marble benches long enough to lay on at right angles of each other towards the middle of the room. The floor was one huge rough hewn slab of forest green veined marble, that felt smooth and bumpy to the touch. Above, warm water sheeted down from behind a smaller, flat, suspended slab of the same rough hewn marble, cascading like a waterfall from the center of the ceiling.

I stepped under the cascading water, letting the warmth sooth my muscles. Turning to the wall of aromatic blends, I chose a slightly earthy, musky scented shampoo, lathered up and rinsed my hair. Next, I selected a Moroccan spice body wash and squirted a generous amount on a thick yellow face cloth. I started to rub my left arm with it when I saw it from the corner of my eye.

There, hidden in one of the flower baskets nearest the floor, was a strategically placed pin camera. Oh, naughty, naughty ladies, I mused to myself.

And then, I thought. . .why not?

I squirted more body wash into the cloth and started soaping up my chest in circles. My nipples were hard so I pinched them in my fingertips letting out a quiet moan. Down I worked in circles, lathering and feeling the sensations across my pecs, my 8 pack, to my dark curls. The thought that Irina was watching me made my dick start to thicken and elongate. I went around my semi erect member and massaged my balls, making sure my breathing was audible. I turned my back to the camera and placed my foot up on a marble bench.

Picturing Irina naked, spread out on her bed masturbating while she watched me, I took the slick, soapy cloth and began to slowly draw it up and down between my ass cheeks, hesitating occasionally to insert a finger tip into the opening, sending a jolt of electricity to my now hard, throbbing dick causing me to throw my head back and moan loudly.

I grasped my now venom engorged dick in my soapy fist and began to slowly pump.

It took all of my strength to make this show last this long, as I was on the verge of coming from the moment Irina dropped out of that tree upon my arrival. I did not turn around. I wasn't going to allow her to see my hard, thick cock for the first time on camera. I was getting close now. I grabbed myself with the yellow wash cloth in my right hand while my left squeezed my nuts.

A little faster. . .I can feel it building. . .gripping harder now. . .I was pumping and moaning. . .almost there. . .faster. . .faster. . .and then RELEASE! I called out Irina's name as my come burst from my cock. I slowed down, still pumping. . .breathing hard.

I turned around, letting the water wash the soapy trails off my body down the drain. Ah. . .that felt good. But not as good as when I feel the tight walls of her pussy clamping down on my shaft, I chuckled to myself and dried off.

I stepped back into the bedroom which was obviously meant only for resting and recuperating. It was a simple, masculine design, dark walls, low key up-lighting, thick down comforter in swirls of blue, dark paneling, soft music piped in, recessed twinkle lights in the navy blue painted ceiling. A small refrigerator with fruit juices, energy drinks, protein bars.

A third door opened up to a fairly large closet/dressing room. A variety of men's clothing, curiously all in my sizes, hung on long racks against each wall. Formal clothes, tuxes of various cuts in black, ivory, charcoal, smoky blue, long coats, tails, contemporary, classic. On another rack, the finest of silk suits by Georgio Armani, Michael Kors, Ozwald Boateng. The casual wear choice was by far the largest selection with styles from a variety of eras, tastes and continents.

Not knowing what this evening's agenda was, I picked out a pair of charcoal black Armani dress pants, a tailored, jet black button down shirt, to wear untucked and sleeves rolled, and a pair of black leather ankle boots.

I walked over to a bank of recessed drawers. . .ah. . .undergarments! And what a variety of thongs, g strings, banana hammocks, boxers, boxer briefs, pantaloons, bloomers, briefs, bikinis, in silk, satin, cotton, spandex, flannel, mesh, lace, tasseled, embroidered, rhinestoned, jeweled, fancy, plain and in every color, pattern and design imaginable-everything except tightie whities, I observed, amused.

I chose a sapphire blue cotton wife beater and tight black boxer briefs. I got dressed, finger combed my straight black hair into a casual disarray, the longer front spikes falling just in front of my eyes. I stepped forward to the set of full length mirrors to get a closer look.

"_QUE LA BAISE !?!_" (What the fuck!?!) My eyes were a dark gold color. I was completely taken aback as I've never seen myself in anything but burgundy eyes for centuries. I don't even recall what my human eye color was.

I stepped back a pace and looked at my face with gold eyes staring back at me. I was changed. Hundreds of years the same. Year after year, decade after decade the same. Everything around me changing, but not me. It is not often when it happens, but when a significant change occurs, it can knock you on your ass.

I took a deep breath, headed out the door of the guest suite and stepped into the hallway. I heard music from the floor below. I followed the sounds into the den.

**"A hard man is good to find."**

**-Mae West (1893-1980)**

**A/N: Oh, you naughty Frenchman! Hope you are enjoying my little romp with Laurent! **

**BSL**

**Additional little a/n: This is all I wrote from my original story. **

**I will continue this if you let me know that you are interested enough and would like me to.**

**As always,**

**Love and lemondrops!!**


End file.
